nebulousiowikifandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Description What are spells? Spells (or powerups) are items you find around the map when you have Mayhem Mode enabled on a round. There are 20 Spells including: The new Radiation and Clone Disguise spell and the all item. What Can Spells Do? Spells can be used in your advantage or others disadvantage like increasing your size instantly or making others explode. How Do I Use Spells? To use spells you use the eject button but when a spell is picked up you can drop the spell to pass it to a friend or to pick up a better spell. The Spell List Bomb The Bomb is a spell that when thrown at a enemy player after a short time the target will explode with smaller blobs and ejects. Clone Disguise The clone disguise is a spell when used you double your blobs as a disguise. Hook The hook is a spell when used a small dot flies out in your chosen direction and when it stops you shoot towards the shot. = Freeze The Freeze is a spell when used on a target they freeze in placed then thaw out while being visibly blue and slow for a few seconds. = = (UNNAMED) This spell hasn't gotten named by our mods yet. there is a suggestion but it isn't quite child friendly. This spell when shot at a target their screen will be filled with colourful ink blocking the screen. This doesn't seem to work on bots. Magnet This spell when used on a target will pull them closer to you. MedKit The medkit when thrown on a target or bounced off a wall onto yourself the target (or you) gain a mass boost. Poison The Poison spell when shot at a target will turn green and start losing mass and ejecting it forcefully.(image at top of page) Potion The potion spell is a spell when used on yourself you become "Spawn Protected" its called such since when you spawn you get the same powerup. when used you will turn slightly invisible and can pass through anything without being affected for a few seconds. Push The push is a spell when used it fires a projectile that pushes everything out of its way including players. Radiation The spell radiation will fire a projectile that causes fallout that rapidly shrinks players except the one who fired it. Recombine The recombine spell will recombine your blobs if you don't have any extra blobs you will just consume the item. Shield The shield spell will be used on yourself and you will become invincible for some seconds. spells will bounce off,players cant eat you and nebulas will bounce off. Speed Boost The speed boost will give you a speed boost for a few seconds the larger you are the less effective the boost is. Mushroom When used you will gain a massive mass boost for a few seconds. Switch When shot at a player you will switch places with them. Shock When shot at a target they will spaz out and be immobile while they cant do anything after a few seconds they will regain control. Random Teleport This spell when used you will randomly teleport anywhere on a map preferably ontop of a teleport nebula. Vortex The vortex when shot at a player they will start following the vortex shot and cant resist it for a few secs. All Item This item will flash all the items images in a sequence. How to use All Item to use it you would shoot it with the eject button like normal but the effect depends on when you shot it and what powerup it showed.